Finding the Answers
by VirKatJol
Summary: Kahlan and Richard face one of the toughest challenges yet.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Finding The Answers

Author: virkatjol

Rating: NC-17 (mostly PG-14/16)

Summary: Kahlan and Richard endure a terrible loss, will they be able to pick up their lives again?

A/N: This was suggest by Morgenwrites which isn't surprising when we all know her love for angst. I hope I did it justice for you bb! ILU. Thanks to Pickgems for the BETA! You are a never-ending source of awesome and SPARKLES in my life. please to never be leaving. And we all know that I can't write a LICK or suck hehe without the cheerleading of Valhallalilly You are my favorite flailed. ILU GUYS! 3333 x infinity xCAKE

Chapter 1

The day she told him, it was one of the happiest days of his life. They'd ordered her favorite snacks from the kitchen: chocolate, fruit, gelatins, and other sweets filled their suite. He'd fed her and teased her until both of them were past the excitement of the news and focused on each other. They made love for hours after. He worshiped her body, paying special attention to the soft swell of her belly. (this whole paragraph feels "off" to me. It doesn't flow and is a little choppy.)

He didn't think that it could get better than this. She would walk around the Confessor Palace with a glow about her, lighting up the hallways like she lit up his world. Everyone was getting to share in the joy that their love had created. Richard never wanted to wake up from this dream world where he and Kahlan had perfection.

He certainly didn't want to be startled from sleep by a painful groan. He never imagined the feeling of his leg covered in the warm, slick, life sustaining blood as it left his wife's body.

It all felt like a horrible mistake, a nightmare that he couldn't shake himself free of. He bolted from the bed and raced down the hallway to get Zedd, hoping and praying that he wouldn't be too late. Everything had been going so well. How could this happen?

The old wizard was already at the door to his room when he reached it. This was the only time he regretted placing him so far from their bedroom.

"I had a bad feeling. I was-"

"The baby." He drew a deep breath, winded from the run. "Kahlan." Richard choked the words out as he gripped Zedd's arm tugging him to follow him down the hall.

They raced back, darting through corridors and letting doors slam behind them, not caring if they woke the whole city, only that they got to Kahlan's side. When they flew into the master bedroom, Kahlan was curled into a fetal position holding her stomach and moaning in extreme pain.

Zedd's hands removed hers before he started to try to repair the damage.

Richard sat behind her, pulling her head into his lap, stroking her hair and trying to soothe the pain he knew she was in. The bed was stained dark red with her blood. It made him want to vomit so he looked away, focusing on her face and trying to calm her down.

He glanced at Zedd's face after he had been working for a moment. He had the answer he was dreading as he watched the tear trickle down his grandfather's cheek.

The baby was gone.

It had been a week.

Kahlan hadn't left the bed in that time. Zedd had healed her as Richard held her in his arms. The palace staff had changed the sheets and cleaned the bed. She'd clung to him. She'd never held him so desperately. He had bruises on the back of his neck highlighted by crescent shaped marks where her nails had dug in; she'd clung to him like he was her only lifeline, and maybe he was.

He'd bathed her quickly. She shivered the whole time despite the warmth of the water. She'd stared at the ceiling, not wanting to watch as he cleaned the blood from her thighs. He didn't want to see it either, but he needed him to be strong for both of them, to take care of her, so he did it.

After she was clean, Richard dried her and dressed her before climbing into the fresh bedding and pulling her close, trying to keep her warm. He knew the chill that plagued her body had little to do with temperature. Finally exhaustion over took her and she slept.

She'd been so weak and so vulnerable, it scared him. Through it all, her eyes had remained dry. Not a single tear had been shed. This, above everything else, had him terrified the most. She needed to release the emotion, to let him provide her with comfort. Instead, she bottled it inside and as each day passed, she was becoming more depressed, more distant.

Richard had to force her to eat and drink. Her skin was pale and gaunt, her lips chapped. Every night he'd climb into bed with her and spoon her to him. He would pull her tightly to his chest and wrap his arms around her. He'd kiss her hair and nuzzle her neck. His mouth would graze her ear as he whispered how much he loved her and how it wasn't her fault.

No matter how much he prompted her to respond to him, she didn't. Kahlan couldn't deal with losing the baby so she decided not to deal with anything at all. He knew how much pressure was on her. She was the last confessor. It was up to her to continue the line. There was so much weight on her shoulders and he wanted to help her carry it. He was begging her to let him. She just stayed oblivious to his efforts.

At first he thought that something was physically wrong. She'd lost a lot of blood, but Zedd healed her and said that after a few days her body would compensate and her blood level would return to normal. It did as predicted, and Zedd would check on her everyday to make sure nothing had changed. He had no answers for Richard on how to shake her from her catatonic-like state.

Richard wanted his wife back. He wanted the woman he loved. He didn't care about children; he wanted them, of course, but not at the expense of her sanity. Not if this was going to be where they ended up again. He needed her. She was his best friend, confidant, springboard, his everything.

"Please, Kahlan." He whispered in her ear before letting himself drift to sleep holding her. "I just want you back. It's not your fault. I love you." He repeated the montage every night. This one was just like the others. Her eyes stared straight out and she ignored his plea.

"You don't have to do it alone." He was kneeling in front of her on the floor as she laid on the bed. She was in her favorite position, curled up into herself facing the wall. He was attempting to get her to focus on him. Sometimes it looked as thought she was, for brief moments while he was encouraging her to respond to him.

Richard stroked her hair and face. His fingertips traced the lines on her forehead and cheeks. His lips danced over the bridge of her nose and delicately fluttered across her lips.

"You weren't the only one to lose something, Kahlan." he spoke softly, yet firmly. "I lost her too." He could feel the emotion welling up inside him. He'd been withdrawn as well. He was concentrating so hard on getting her back, he didn't allow himself any time for grief. His frustration and sadness were coming to a head. His voice was rising steadily as he spoke to her. "I can't lose you too. You once told me that I'd have you forever. Do not take that away from me, Kahlan!"

He saw it right after he shouted her name. A small teardrop escaped from her eye. He wanted to screech his joy at getting her to react.

"The Midlands needs you, the people need you, but more importantly, I need you, Kahlan. Me. I'm being selfish. I can't live without you. I can't. I can help you through this and you can help me, but we need each other. At least we still have that. We lost her."

Then she weeped. The tears were a constant stream down her face now as she sucked in air and let it out in harsh, body racking sobs.

"We lost our daughter. It's horrible. No one should ever have to go through it. But don't take yourself from me too. I can't handle losing you both. Please, Kahlan, come back."

"Richard."

Her voice was dry and cracked, but it was the sweetest sound he'd ever heard. Now they could heal, together.

Kahlan extended her hand and he grasped it in his, pulling it to his mouth he kissed her knuckles before rubbing his cheek along it.

"Thank the spirits!"

"I'm sorry, Richard, so sorry… I didn't mean to-"

"Shhhh…" His finger pressed against her lips. "Don't say it. Don't blame yourself."

"But it's my-"

"No. It's an awful thing. But it's not your fault." He watched her shake her head in frustration, like he was too dumb to comprehend that it was her fault. "I won't let you have the blame."

"I deserve it."

"You don't. You deserve a lot of things." He smiled at her through his tears. "You deserve to be happy. You deserve to be loved. You deserve to live a peaceful life. No one deserves to lose a child."

She seemed to contemplate his words for a minute then her head nodded slightly.

"Hold me?"

Richard didn't answer with words, instead he climbed in behind her, like he'd been doing for over a week, but this time she snuggled back into him and pulled his arm to her chest. She hugged him to her. He heard her crying and he didn't say anything to her. He just kissed her head and held her back. He was glad that she was finally letting it out. He knew that the morning would bring a new day, a new start, a way for them to start moving on. They could start grieving together. For the first time in a long while he knew that he'd get his Kahlan back.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Morning came and Kahlan requested toast. Richard couldn't make it happen fast enough; he rang for the staff and gave them instructions to bring breakfast for them both. They had the food to them in record time.

He set the tray on the bed and had her sit up. He pushed her forward and snuck in between her body and the headboard, leaning her against his chest, his legs cradling her between them. He had to stretch but he caught the edge of the platter of food and pulled it over. When she went to grab some, he stopped her and instead picked up the dry toast she'd been angling for.

He broke off small bits of the charred bread and fed them to her. Her lips grazed his fingers as she took the pieces from him, chewing slowly and swallowing. He only allowed her to eat small portions before offering her water to wash it down with. He knew her stomach wouldn't be able to handle much yet; she'd gone too long without much food and he didn't want her to get sick.

After they finished breakfast, Richard placed the plates outside the door and detoured on his way back to her to draw a bath. She was dirty and smelly. She hadn't been washed in too long and her hair was greasy and her skin grimy with dried sweat. He tossed in some lavender leaves and rose petals, then went out to gather Kahlan.

Gently, he tugged her nightdress off her and removed her underwear before stripping his pants off. He hoisted her into his arms and carried her to the bathroom. He stepped into the tub and lowered her down to stand before letting them both sink into the water. He used his foot to turn off the spigot then grabbed the soap and began washing her.

He started with her hair, asking her with light pressure to dunk her head. Then he went to work scrubbing her locks, massaging her scalp and getting all the dirt and grease out of her long, dark tresses. When he was finished, he helped her rinse her hair and ring it out, then grabbed her clip that she kept next to the bath and put her hair up to keep it out of the water and let it dry.

Richard used the bar of soap to clean her skin. He rubbed a lather over her shoulders and chest, then let the soap float and used his hands to massage it against her flesh. He worked her stiff, sore muscles in her neck and upper back. She'd been in the same positions for too long and he could feel the knots leaving her body as he worked his fingers and palms against her. Next, he cleaned her breasts and belly. Taking his time, he cupped her and held her in his hands. He kissed her neck and told her she was beautiful. He didn't try to lead her anywhere, knowing that her body couldn't' handle his yet, but he wanted her to feel loved.

His hands snaked between her thighs, raking through her curls as he washed her sex. She lifted one leg to grant him access and he heard her moan. He smiled at her enjoying the feel of his hands on her, but he continued the chaste touching. Her legs and feet were last to be washed. He paid special attention to the backs of her knees before smoothing the soap over her calf muscles.

"Do you feel better?" His mouth was right next to her ear, his nose tickling her neck.

"A little." Kahlan turned onto her side and snuggled into his body. She put one arm around him and hugged her head to his chest. She let her ear rest over his heart and just listened to the steady pitter-patter. His hands caressed her arm and back in a soothing rhythm. "I miss her."

"Me too." He squeezed her shoulder and kissed the top of her head. Her arms holding him in return were helping him start to heal. He needed comfort too. "Thank you for coming back to me."

"What if…" She choked out a sob before wrangling the control back in. "What if I can't have a baby?"

"It's okay, Kahlan."

"No, Richard." She kneeled between his legs and faced him. Her hands cupped his face. "I'm the only Confessor. I have to continue the line. I can't fail."

"You're going to be fine. Zedd said-"

"What does Zedd know?" Her anger at herself was bubbling over and her voice was escalating.

"He checked you over and said that you were going to be okay." Richard's palm held her cheek, his thumb brushing the tears away.

"He doesn't know. What if I can't? We need someone who's an expert in this area. I need to know what's wrong with me." She climbed onto him moving his legs between hers and laying her body onto his, breast to chest, belly to abs, sex to manhood. They always lined up so perfectly and she sighed as she let herself melt into him.

"Nothing is wrong with you. Nothing."

"I need to know if I can have children or not. If I can't… if for some reason we can't then-"

"Shhhh. Kahlan, there isn't any reason to fret about it. We will get an expert to check, okay?" He felt her nod against his chest. "We'll see what they say and then we'll think about the what ifs." Richard stroked her back and felt the wrinkles on his fingertips. "Right now, we are starting to get old sitting in this water. Let's dry off and go for a stroll in the gardens, you could use the fresh air and sunshine."

"People will stare at me… I don't…"

"I'll make sure the coast is clear first. But I need you to get out of the room with me."

"Okay."

Richard raised them both up and out of the bath. He let her stand while he dried her off and then wrapped her in her robe before drying himself off. He ushered her out of the room and he put pants on before digging out a simple dress for her, one that required no corset. Avoiding any pressure around her belly was his goal, as well as making her comfortable and not feeling restricted.

The flowy, purple one he pulled out seemed to be perfect - the dress would show off her legs and breasts while not making her feel exposed, and he would get to enjoy the view of her skin in the sun. He helped her put the dress on and then grabbed her simple shoes to slip on her feet. He quickly put on his sandals before hooking his elbow under her arm and leading her outside to the garden.

"Remember when we first met?"

"How could I forget? You foolishly put yourself between me and a quad of D'harans." Kahlan leaned her head on his shoulder; just remembering that day made her heart feel lighter. "You saved me."

"Foolish?" Richard chuckled, "I'm not foolish!"

"You were, they knocked you right down." They strolled through the trees and shrubs letting their skins soak in the soft light of the midday sun. The temperature was warm, but not overwhelming, perfect for a short jaunt. "I'm glad that you risked it. I think I loved you, a little, right then. No one else would willingly do that for me."

"Of course they would, you're the Mother Confessor!" Richard gave her a look like she was insane for thinking such thoughts.

"Ah yes, they would for the Mother Confessor, but not for the woman." She looked into his eyes as he understood the difference. "No one would have done it just because I'm Kahlan, because they thought that I was worth saving. If not for my title I'd lose a lot."

"You'll never lose me."

"Won't I?" Kahlan's eyes pooled with tears, but they remained unshed.

"When I first saw you…" Richard stopped them and turned her to face him. "You were racing through the woods, dodging trees, sweat dripping down your body. You were dirty, exhausted and in danger. Do you know what I thought?"

Her head shook and she looked at the ground. The day that she met Richard was one of the best moments of her life - it had changed her in ways she'd never thought possible. Now they'd reached a turning point, one that could tear them apart or cement them together, filling in the tiny cracks of their separate existence. His thumb gripped her chin and forced her to look at him.

"I thought, 'I could love that woman.' I don't know what it was about you. All I did was catch a glimpse and my heart sped up, I had to know you." His forehead pressed against hers, their eyes still locked to each other's. "You're the best thing that's ever happened to me."

"What if we can't have children together, Richard?"

"Then we can't have children. I'll still love you. I'll still want to spend forever trying to make you happy." He pulled her into a hug, not wanting the bear the look of despair that had entered her eyes.

"The line of Confessors must be continued."

"Kahlan… if you…" She pulled free from his arms and walked a short distance away before turning to look at him.

"What if it's you?" She'd never hated herself more. The look that befell him made her heart sink to her toes. He'd never considered it, she knew from his reaction. "I'd be bound by the code of Aydindril, my duty as a confessor, the Mother Confessor, to take a mate. To bear his children."

He didn't hesitate.

"I'll never stop loving you." He wanted to go to her, but instead he paced away. She seemed to need her space, so he'd let her come back to him when she was ready. "It would be impossible."

"You'd stay with me? Even when another was touching me, making love-"

"No one else can ever make love to you, not the way I can." A surge of jealous rage overtook him and he growled loudly. "They'd be enslaved with your love. It frees me. Do not call it love making, it's just procreating, sex, never love. That I couldn't bear. You loving another would kill me. You would be kinder to stab me with your dagger, then to refer to the act as making love."

"I'd understand if you left me."

"Damn you, Kahlan." He closed the gap between them, even though he'd sworn that he wouldn't. His mouth covered hers as his arms pulled her flush against him. His tongue entered her mouth and teased her into kissing him back. He sucked on her lips and tongue, devouring her until his lungs demanded oxygen. "I can't leave you. Even seeing you with someone else is better than not seeing you at all."

"I love you more than anything, Richard. I just want you to know that. No matter what happens, I'll never stop. No duty, no man, no awful circumstances will ever change my feelings for you. They are part of who I am. If I have to take another, part of me will die. I'll need you more than ever."

He felt her body begin to tremble in his arms. Her hands clawed at his back trying to pull him closer as the sobs began. Richard knew that saying this was hurting her as much as it hurt him. He prayed to the spirits that the healer that was being called in would have good news for them both. He also sent up a silent plea that his seed was fertile and compatible with her. The truth of it was exactly as he'd told her, he'd never leave her and always love her, but watching her with another, knowing that someone else was inside her, trying to pleasure her, filling her with their seed. He felt sick.

"I love you too. This will only make our love stronger." He tangled his fingers in her hair and held her cheek to his neck, not letting an inch of daylight sneak between their bodies.

"I hope you're right, Richard, I hope you're right."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The old woman entered the room with an authority that Richard had only seen Kahlan pull off. She looked over one hundred years with the way her back hunched and her wrinkled hand held onto her cane. She moved swiftly, despite her advanced age, and growled at the footman when he didn't close the door behind her fast enough.

Richard pulled Kahlan to his side, holding her waist tightly as the healer walked over to them.

"So you're the Mother Confessor?" Her free hand shot up from where it was covered in her robes and touched Kahlan's face, pinching one cheek. "You've got good color. That Wizard of the First Order must have done a fair job after the miscarriage."

He gave her a squeeze when he saw her flinch at the word.

"And you, dear boy, must be her Seeker. I've heard a lot of praise from the people who come to see me." She slowly looked him over, staring openly at his crotch for what seemed like forever to Richard, before returning her gaze to his face. "You look capable enough."

Richard almost choked at her comment and he heard Kahlan stifle a giggle.

"You two don't talk much for being the most powerful couple in the world. Hmph."

"I'm sorry…"

"Names Elinda, but most people just call me witch. I'm fine with either." She walked over to the table and began setting her tools out.

"I'm Richard and this is-"

"Kahlan, I know who you are. Even if I hadn't about five people have talked to me about protocol when speaking with the Mother Confessor since I've walked through the courtyard gates." She looked over her shoulder at them. "I'm old and set in my ways. You called me here, and I'll do as I need to. You'll have the knowledge you seek when I leave."

"We don't stand on ceremony, Elinda, they're all just very protective of me." Kahlan's voice shook slightly, her nervousness at the information that the woman was going to provide was already peaking through.

"Well, you are quite important." She said it as if the word held little meaning to her. The field mice outside could hold the same status. She arranged a mortar and pestle along side bags of powder and jars of elixirs. Then she let out a big huff before turning back towards them. "Are you ready to get started?" He eyes were on Kahlan. "Take off your clothes and lay on the bed."

The Mother Confessor's mouth gaped open at the suggestion, her arms crossed protectively over her breasts.

"No need to be shy, I've seen it all before, now come on, off with them. I'm sure Richard here could undress you fast enough." Elinda let out a crackly, throaty laugh at her own joke before waving her hands telling Kahlan to get moving.

"We called her here. It's best to do as she says." Richard kissed her temple and gave her waist a squeeze before releasing her and beginning the process of disrobing his love.

Kahlan let him take care of her because she drew strength from him. She wanted the old woman's opinion, but she didn't know if she could face the consequences when she got it. She looked down as Richard's hands unlaced her dress. The sight startled her; they were shaking. He was just as nervous as she was about what would be found. She loved this man more that she ever dreamed possible. She drew in a deep, calming breath, inhaling the scent of him. It washed over her body and she knew that she could face anything with him by her side. When her dress was undone she quickly tugged off her skirt and shorts while Richard walked behind her to undo her corset laces.

She was completely nude. Not many people had ever seen her this way, but the old woman's eyes didn't feel judgmental as she crawled onto the bed and laid on her back.

"You look well enough. Your hips and breasts appear perfect for child rearing. This is a good sign." She started mixing a few things together, grinding elixirs in with powders and chanting some words in a soothing rhythmic sound. She abruptly stopped and walked over to stand next to Kahlan, handing her concoction to Richard to hold.

Her hands were warm as they touched her skin. They felt softer than Kahlan had expected, and then Elinda closed her eyes and she felt an electricity flowing though her. It didn't hurt, but the energy surrounding her seemed to tune itself to her key, as if she were tightening the strings on her mandolin. Her hands hovered over her womb for a few minutes each of them circling in opposite directions at varying speeds.

Suddenly she stopped. One of her hands rested on the slight swell of her belly the other moved away.

"Bend your knees and put your feet up." At Kahlan's hesitation she rolled her eyes and added in a sterner voice. "I need to check everywhere, dear one, so open for me like you do your husband."

Kahlan blushed furiously but did as she said, providing easy access to the entrance to her body. No one but Richard had been privileged enough to enter her. She felt the heat from her hands again and she watched her insert a single finger inside of her. There was a little discomfort at first then a feeling of warmth seemed to roll all around her insides and connect with Elinda's finger.

"I can feel it, the energy, it's odd."

"I'm not as talented as him." She gave a curt not towards the Seeker." But I've got a few tricks up my sleeve." She winked at her and then went back to work examining her.

The whole process took less than a minute. She was removing her finger before Kahlan could think about wanting her to take away the strange pressure it caused. Then she was reaching for her paste. Richard, who'd been patiently observing, quickly passed it to her when he saw her motion for it. The witch began to rub the salve along her stomach, massaging and pressing, spreading it evenly across her skin.

"Premeria. It helps promote fertility."

"Am I..." Kahlan's voice was full of fear, shaky and unsure.

"You're healthy and strong." She patted her knee, which was still raised, trying to reassure the young woman. "But your body has had trauma, and it needs help healing. Just like your soul. Premeria aids them both." She set the premeria down then turned to Richard. "Now it's your turn. Take off your pants."

"Wait… I…" Richard stammered and held up his hands, backing slightly from Elinda.

"I've got to examine you as well, so off with them." She went to her table to prepare another pasty salve. "Do you need my assistance? Kahlan needs to lie there for a bit. I know I'm not as good looking as her, but come on, take them off."

"It's okay, Richard." Kahlan smiled at him. "It's not so bad, she's very gentle." The balm across her belly made her feel very tranquil. The scent of the mixture tingled her nostrils and made her lungs feel cool and calm.

"I don't want… I… " Richard couldn't find his voice.

"I've seen many a penis in my day. I've seen them soft and hard and in-between, so just take off your pants so I can make sure that you're able to create a child. I don't have all day." Elinda was stern enough that he reacted and began unlacing his pants. She nodded and went back to mixing the ingredients that were needed for his treatment.

He yanked his pants off and breathed a sigh of relief when he didn't react to anything. He didn't know if he could take the humiliation of getting hard in her presence. He kept his eyes trained away from his naked wife, not wanting to push his luck. He just stared at the floor and thought about gars and Zedd. He heard her walking towards him and he held his breath as she paused in front of him.

"Lose the shirt too."

"Why do I need to do that?" Richard was confused as the only part of him used for baby creating was exposed.

"It's not fair for her to be completely naked when you're not." She watched him finish disrobing then added, "Plus I wanted to look at your lovely chest, and this old woman needs her amusements too." Elinda looked over at Kahlan. "You are a lucky woman, my dear. He's quite the specimen."

He rolled his eyes as he heard Kahlan make a giggling squeaking noise.

"Can we get on with this, please?"

"Such impatience! Fine, fine." The witch kneeled before him, looking him over. "Well endowed, lucky, lucky wife." She cackled some more at her teasing.

Richard turned red at her comments, biting his lip and trying not to explode in embarrassment while she reached up to fondle him. He wasn't worried about getting hard now, he was more concerned about dying from shame. He looked down and watched as she picked him up from the base.

"The angle looks good. The organ looks very healthy." Richard could hear her speaking but it was softer as if to herself. Her other hand cupped his sac and he tried not to flinch. That's when he felt the magic of her touch. The heat that radiated off her hands wasn't like a normal warmth it was electric. Then she reached for the salve and worked it into his balls, massaging both sides and working the balm into his sensitive skin.

"How is he?" Kahlan's voice sounded more awake like the paste on her had done its job and wasn't having the same calming affect now.

"He's a lovely male specimen, very healthy, prime for making love to his wife." She smiled as she stood up letting her eyes rake over his body. "He's also fertile. Your miscarriage had to be something to do with poor development inside. Sometimes that happens with a first pregnancy."

"So we can have children, together?" Richard was hopeful and his voice had a happy lilt to it.

"Oh yes, many, many babies. If that's what you desire. But before you try again, I have some things that need to be done, to insure the body and soul isn't poisoned from this first pregnancy."

"What do we need to do? We'll do anything." Kahlan looked at Richard to get his agreement and he gave his nod, just as she knew that he would. It was an awkward situation, both of them naked with strange paste rubbed on them by an old woman. She smiled thinking about the strange situations they always found themselves in.

"First you need to let your moon flow come again, the natural one, not the one that you had from losing the child. If you engage in relations, make sure you don't breed before your body resets." Elinda looked at both of them to see that they understood. "Richard will need to spill his own seed a few times over the next couple days. I checked his fertility with my magic, but the rise in temperature that the spell causes kills the seed and leaves no way for life to begin. You need to expel it from your body and let it regenerate."

Richard choked at her suggestion. He couldn't keep his eyes off Kahlan and saw that she was licking her lips as she looked at his privates. He groaned and tried to temper his thoughts when he felt his cock respond.

"Okay, what else?" Kahlan knew that the Seeker wasn't able to find his voice.

"When you do make love again, you must orgasm as well. It's important to help move the seed properly. However I don't think that he's a selfish one, I'm sure that you feel much pleasure from your encounters." Elinda winked at them and began to pack her things. "You two will be fine. I expect you will name your first child Elinda." She laughed again and turned to leave.

"Thanks for your help." Richard walked to the door with her, forgetting his nudity, if only temporarily. His chivalry took over and he couldn't let her leave unescorted. "We really appreciate it. More than you can ever know."

"You'll be less appreciative when you get the bill." Elinda walked out the door with a wave. "Call me if you need help with the birthing." She shouted as Richard closed the door behind her.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Kahlan generally found her chair in the council chambers to be quite comfortable. It had only been two days since Elinda had seen them and not long since the terrible day when she and Richard lost their baby. The Mother Confessor had duties to attend and that included the meetings of the Aydindril Council. She'd been managing the proceedings quite well without having to pay that close of attention. They argued over lands, farms, crops, criminals and the like.

"Kahlan?"

She shook herself and focused on the regent from Kelton. "Yes?"

"We need to discuss you."

She sat up and her face showed little emotion even though her stomach flipped just thinking about what they'd be bringing up. "Why, pray tell, does the council need to discuss anything related to me?"

"You must produce children. The midlands needs Confessors." Herbilt cringed at the look that she shot at him. Her eyes burned his skin with their sharp look of disapproval. He thought he saw a glimpse of pain through the gaze, but the anger took over so quickly he was sure he imagined it.

"I'm aware of the need. Richard and I will be making another attempt shortly. I've been given instructions by the best fertility healer in the new world…" Kahlan stopped herself. "This isn't any of your business."

"You're wrong, Mother Confessor." Yernie from Galea pipped in. "The code gives us explicit rights over your… fertility."

"I didn't want to have a miscarriage. I didn't want to…" Kahlan sucked in a deep breath and tried to compose herself. She hadn't been expecting this. She was sure that all of them had been well informed about the situation. Nothing happened in the palace without everyone finding out. "We will have a child."

"We trust that you are plenty fertile as there has never been a confessor that wasn't. However…" Yernie glanced at Herbilt for back up. He certainly didn't want to mention this and not have someone in the room there for support. When the Kelton, nodded he continued. " We are concerned that your chosen mate-"

"My husband. He's much more than a mate."

"This may be an issue." Herbilt chimed in again. "He's an outsider."

"He's a king by blood, the Seeker, and he saved the world, twice. How can you question his suitability?"

"He wasn't raised in our ways." Yernie thought to help his neighbor. "He knows nothing about the codes and regulations. He may not be right to sire and help teach young confessors."

Kahlan flew to her feet and slammed her fist onto the table, startling everyone with her show of emotion.

"How dare you?" She looked back and forth between the two men. "What gives you the right to question my choice?"

"The Code-"

"I'm the Mother Confessor, the highest authority in all the Midlands. You are here on my indulgence. Never forget that when speaking to me."

Herbilt and Yernie both flinched. They'd heard of her ability to go into the blood rage and they both prayed that they hadn't provoked it.

"They have a point."

Everyone's eyes flashed to the voice at the end of the table. They all had the same surprised expression at who it came from.

"He even agrees." Yernie was pleased.

"I agree that I wasn't born here and I'm not familiar with everything." Richard smiled at his wife, who looked very close to being pushed into the Con'Dar. He was glad he'd been listening from one of the rooms next door. "I'm very much in love with that woman. If we can't have children…" He choked back his emotion at the thoughts and somehow kept going. "I'll understand that the council wishes her to provide more confessors. I know how useful they are. One saved my life countless times."

He saw everyone surrounding the table nodding in agreement. Kahlan just returned his look with a sad gaze wondering where he was going.

"You have to remember that she's human too. Her magic makes her a confessor, but the love and compassion she displays as a woman are what make her the Mother Confessor. She's strong, intelligent, beautiful, caring and perfection. I thank the spirits everyday that she loves me back." Richard wanted to go to her, his feet begged him to race across the room and take her into his arms, especially when he saw the tear escape and trickle down her cheek. "If we can't have children, I'll do whatever needs to be done to make sure that the line is carried on. You have my word as the Seeker."

"You'd allow her to lay with another?" Yernie didn't sound convinced.

"If that's the only way, then yes. I wouldn't like it. But I understand the meaning of duty and the need to fulfill one's obligations, no matter how painful or trying they might be."

"Richard."

Just the simple act of saying his name said so much to him. He knew that telling them this was exactly what she needed.

"But make no mistakes. I won't relinquish my claim on this woman so soon. She does belong to me. The vows we took before the spirits are sacred to us. We'd be breaking them if she needs to use a mate to produce the children. You all need to be patient." Only then did he walk over and join her. Together, they showed them that they were united in this. "She's been through a lot lately. This will be the last council meeting for two months. You are all to go home to your families. Enjoy the time you have with them."

He saw the surprised looks of everyone; Richard had no authority to them.

"That's a very wise idea." Kahlan agreed with her husband. "Go now. Take your leave. Return in exactly two months time."

Once she'd spoken, the decision was final. Richard placed an arm around her shoulder as they watched them all stand, stunned at the announcement, and exit the council chambers.

"Richard, have you…"

He looked at his wife confused about what she might be talking about. They were lying in bed. She was reading a nice book she'd found in the giant library and he was pouring over the Code of Aydindril; he wouldn't be accused of not knowing again.

"Care to complete that sentence? I have no idea what you're asking me." When she flushed pink and her eyes flickered to his crotch it dawned on him what she was referring to. She wanted to know if he'd released the seed after Elinda had examined them. However he was going to make her say it.

"Have you…"

He set down his reading and took hers as well before scooting closer to her. He leaned into her space and tickled behind her ear with his nose before kissing her neck. His lips tasted her flesh and kissed back up to let his tongue trace the whorls of her ear.

"Ask me, Kahlan."

His voice was a husky whisper. The heat of his breath against her ear sent a shiver down her spine.

"Spilled your seed yet? Have you…" Her sentence made no sense, it was full of backwards and awkward but she was dying to know. She knew she shouldn't be embarrassed to ask him anything, but this kind of talk still made her cheeks burn.

"No." His mouth was on her cheek and jaw, letting his lips slide along her skin, seeking her lips. "Did you want to help me with that?" His mouth took hers then, his tongue teasing her lips before pushing inside. He swiped over her tongue and tickled the roof of her mouth. Her tongue was just as eager to play. Her hands were in his hair gripping him to her. They kissed until they couldn't breathe.

Kahlan's hands were on his shoulders, pushing him down on the bed. She threw back the blankets and her mouth was on his chest, desperately kissing and licking at his skin. Her lips wrapped around his nipple and sucked. The noises he uttered made her wet and she flickered her tongue over the tiny, hard tip before letting his nipple pop free. His hand tangled in her hair and pulled her to his other nub. She was happy to comply. She loved to please him in bed; he did so much to make sure that she found completion, she wanted this to be about him.

She started humming against him as she kissed her way across his abs. Her tongue traced the line between the muscles tasting the saltiness of his skin and the flavor that was only Richard. His hips jerked up as she teased around his belly button. Her hands began tugging at his pants, carefully pulling them over his erection then down his thighs where he wiggled free of them.

Her eyes glanced at his organ, moaning at the thought of taking him in her mouth, but she didn't want to rush anything so she took her time on the indents on his hips, nibbling along them and running her fingers across the hair that led to his sex.

Kahlan let her fingers trace the bulging muscles in his thigh as she moved her body down between his legs, never removing her lips from his flesh. She pushed against his knee to make more room. Her hands raked along the inside of his thighs, tickling the sensitive skin there. Out of the corner of her eyes, she could see his erection twitching when she hit a particularly sensitive spot. Her mouth was dangerously close to the organ, and it was watering in anticipation. Her hands and mouth were converging on where he needed her, slowly but surely.

"Take me in your mouth." Richard propped himself up on his elbows so he could watch her. He knew it would make him lose control more quickly but he didn't care, the view was worth it.

She smiled up at him, took him in her hand and licked him from base to tip, following the vein on the underside. She kept eye contact with him while she kissed her way around, barely touching him with her lips, just keeping light contact.

"I can't have you inside me but I can take you like this." Her mouth enveloped the head and she began sucking and moving up and down over him. She licked over his head before plunging him into her mouth again. Her hand worked at the base stroking up to meet her mouth before pushing back down and squeezing at the base. Her other hand cupped his sac, rolling the two globes in matching tempo. She was setting him up to come quickly. She wanted it. She wanted to taste him. She needed him to find pleasure with her, even if she found none.

"Spirits, Kahlan, I can't hold out when you're doing that." The humming was what sent him over the edge. Watching her head bob up and down on him, her hair tickling his skin, making a curtain around her face, had set him on the brink, but when the vibrations from her throat raced down his cock he lost all sense of control. His head fell back and the seed rushed from him into her mouth. With every down stroke, he could feel the back of her throat as she swallowed his offering.

He pulled her up from between his legs, laying her body over his. His hand tried to sneak into her panties, heading for her clit. He wanted to give her the same pleasure that he'd just felt. He found the hard, little nub and began to rub. She arched into him and then was suddenly rolling away.

"What's wrong? Did I hurt you? Was I pressing too-"

"No, Richard." She couldn't hide her tears when she spoke. She didn't know why she was crying. Now she was lying to herself. She did know, but she didn't want to sound ridiculous to him so she'd pulled away and turned the situation into something between them both instead of just holding it in and letting him do what he wanted. She was so open to him now, there wasn't any hiding of her emotion. Even if those feelings hurt his.

His body wrapped around hers, spooning her to his chest. His arms pulled her hard against him.

"Please tell me."

His voice sounded so hurt. It made her tears come faster. She was so emotional lately, would she ever be able to put an end to the weeping?

"It's nothing." Her chin was pulled back so he could see her eyes.

"You're crying while making love with me…" He felt guilty as she choked out another sob. "Oh, Kahlan." Richard kissed her temple and let her head fall back onto the pillow. He knew what was wrong. The guilt of losing the baby was eating her up and the way the council had come down on her, adding to the pressure, made him want to hurt them. "It's okay. It's alright." He sat up and pulled her into his lap letting her cry on his shoulder. "Let it all out. You've been through so much. I'm sorry I pushed you."

"You… you didn't." Her hand was in his hair trying to crawl into his body. The only place she could grip were the brown locks on his head. She couldn't get close enough to him. "I wanted it… then I thought we can't make a baby yet and I wanted to so badly, I wanted to show you that I can."

"I know, I know. You don't have to explain it. I understand." He just held her tightly and stroked her hair and back, trying to soothe her raged emotions. Her mind had rebelled when he started stroking her sex. She couldn't take the surge of pleasure with her hormones so out of control still.

"I do want you, I do… I love you." She sniffled finally reigning in some of her emotions. "Can you just hold me?" Kahlan's words were barely above a whisper.

"Yes. Always." Richard held her against him, on his lap, until she drifted into a dreamless, exhausted, sleep. Then he laid them down together while pulling the quilts over their bodies, not wanting her to get chilled and wake up too soon. Then he joined her in sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"It's here! Finally!" Kahlan ran into him and hugged him to her.

"What's here?"

She looked around at the people surrounding her husband and leaned up next to his ear to whisper to him. No one needed to know the intimate details of her life.

"My moon flow." She saw his expression change to one of great understanding.

"How many days do you think?" He was eager to be able to make love to his wife again. It had been seven weeks since he'd last been buried inside her and it was driving them both insane with the sexual tension. After she lost the baby she'd bled for a bit and then stopped. A package arrived two weeks later with a note from Elinda. The envelope contained her secret tea recipe that insured Kahlan's body re-regulated itself. She was only a couple days later than she would have normally been.

"The tea seems to have made me normal again, so maybe five." She kissed his cheek and leaned back to grin at him. "I'll have you again in six days, if we're lucky."

"These will be the six longest days of my life. I'll have to steer clear of you or I'll be constantly aroused for the next week waiting."

"But then I'll miss you." She pouted. "I'll have to find someone else to comfort-"

"You'll do no such thing. I'll just suffer." Richard growled. No matter how long they were together, he was still a little jealous of other men in her life. She was beautiful, and her magic made people fall madly in love with her. He was the only one that should feel that. He knew she'd never do anything but he still wanted every living creature to understand that she was his. He was hers just as completely.

"I cause you to suffer?" Kahlan frowned but couldn't hold it for long before it turned into a smirk. She couldn't help but giggle at how she could make his wait uncomfortable. She hadn't felt this happy in weeks. The knowledge that in less than a week they'd be able to try to have a baby again made her practically giddy.

"You know perfectly well what you do to me." Richard looked over at the pile of paperwork on his desk. "Want to help me with the palace accounting?"

"Can I sit on your lap?" She smiled wide and leaned in to nudge his forehead with hers giving him a quick peck on the mouth.

"I won't get any work done that way and I need to catch up because I have a feeling that someone is going to be requiring a lot of my time next week and the week after that and perhaps the week after that…"

"And for the rest of your life." She giggled. "You're right, we better get this done."

Kahlan pulled up a chair to the other side of his large desk and reached for a stack of the papers. There were so many requests came in for funds or help or advice along with the palace balancing of the ledgers. Kahlan used to have people do all of it for her, but Richard had insisted that he take it over. He said that he wanted to help her run the place so he'd feel useful. She couldn't deny him so she pushed this job on him. While he liked to complain about it she knew that he actually loved working out the details to each project.

Watching her wiggle her way around the children that had flooded the courtyard was turning him on more than it should. He only had a couple more days of this torture. How the annual Children's Day had fallen so ironically on the calendar; fate had a way of laughing at them he thought sometimes. He watched her be so gentle with them as she tried to get to her spot at the podium. The logistics of this whole situation made Richard overly nervous. He never liked her to be so out in the open and surrounded when so many people were about.

It was tradition for the Mother Confessor to speak to the children, encourage learning and understanding among the many cultures of the Midlands, and now of D'Hara and Westland as well. He thought that he'd find her in tears in the anteroom when he went looking for her. Her hands were on her belly when he let himself in and she was just staring at herself, rubbing circles.

He'd asked her if she was alright and she'd just smiled and nodded. He could see the threat of the tears, but she'd managed to hold them in. He just walked over to her and took her into his arms. She'd kissed his neck and then his mouth before pulling away. She reassured him that she was fine. He even gave her an out, but she wanted none of it.

So here they were, Richard standing watch at the rear as she finally arrived at the stairs leading to the platform. She'd found the speech that her mother had given many years before her first year as the Mother Confessor. She'd modified it slightly to make it a part of herself too. Richard had helped her rehearse it because she was more nervous to speak to the children then she was to diplomats and kings.

When she started to talk, his heart melted. He wasn't even hearing her words. The way her hands helped express her words; the way her hair glistened in the bright sunlight of late morning. When it blew into her eyes, she'd tuck it behind her ear and his hand ached to do that job for her. Her confessor dress hugged her figure, and her breasts almost bursting free. They were swollen and achy right now and he knew that she'd feel relief when he helped her remove the corset later, but the way they looked right now made his mouth water.

Kahlan seemed to finish very quickly, but he might have just been lost looking at her so time seemed to speed up. She looked up from where she'd been smiling at the children and caught his eye. Her mouth twitched into her special smile, the one for him, and she ducked behind her hair. She was looking for his approval, always, and he never hesitated. He smiled broadly back at her and gave her a nod of assurance.

Slowly, he made his way to her side. He watched her talking to the children as he weaved in and out of them. She was so kind and gentle with them even if they were a bit timid around her. He knew it hurt her when anyone showed fear towards her, especially children. No one else could see that she was upset about them backing off; if they saw her hand move, she was so good at masking it. But that wrinkle in her brow and the smile that didn't quite reach her eyes, both of those signs told Richard her pain.

When children cringed at her touch, or just a swing of her arm, she wanted to weep. Her emotions were held tightly inside, however, she couldn't afford to display them, not for everyone to see. When she saw Richard making his way over, she felt a relief wash over her. She always felt more at ease when he was next to her. Today was hard on her. She hoped that she did well for the children, but seeing them all made her feel her loss more deeply.

Suddenly, her hand was clasped against his warm palm. He brought it up to his mouth to kiss her knuckles before starting to greet the children with her. She pulled him into her side, leaning her body against his. The cramps in her belly were minor today but the heat and the stress of the public address made her feel weak and light headed. His hand in hers helped ground her until they could weave their way through the crowd.

When they were back in the palace, Richard handed her a cool glass of water that she drank greedily. She was thirstier than she even knew, but somehow he was aware of what she needed. When the water was gone, he took the glass back and set it down then led her up to their suite.

"How are you feeling today?" His hand went to her belly, massaging her lightly, trying to discover any cramps and chase them away.

"Better." Her hand covered his and held it still. "Are you nervous?"

"About getting you with child?" He stepped behind her and hugged her against him, tucking her head under his. He angled them so they could see themselves in the floor length mirror. "Look at how perfect you are."

"I'm not-"

"You are. Look." His hand pointed. "You face is one that men would go to war over. Oh wait, I have."

"You didn't go for me."

"You're wrong, I did. The world was important too, but you are what kept me going. You were the only reason some days that I could pull myself off the ground and walk another step. I've known for a long time that there wasn't anything more important to me than you."

"I love you."

He smiled and kept going. "Your hair is dark as a raven's wing and against your pale skin, you practically glow. I get so distracted thinking about running my hands through it that sometimes I forget what I was going. It's so soft and silky; I just want to touch it. The way it moves when you fight is like poetry." He kissed the side of her head, right on the hairline, and went on. "Your shoulders are strong and sure they hold you in a posture of greatness. They help portray your confidence in who you are and what you stand for and it's so gorgeous. I never knew how much I loved that look on a woman until I met you."

"You like them bossy, hmm?"

"You can tell me what to do whenever you like." Both of them giggled and he kept talking. "Your breasts." A blush rose across her chest at the mention of them. "They're lovely and the right size for my hands. They sit nicely on your chest and one day they'll feed our child." Her eyes closed at the thought and she leaned into him, gleaning some strength off him. "Until then, I'll just have to worship them with my mouth and tongue. I'll kiss every dusky freckle and lave at the perfect pink nipples." His hand reached up to cup one breast, holding it lightly knowing how they ached right now.

"I thought I was supposed to be the one driving you crazy with wanting?"

"You do that just by being."

"Tell me more, please?" She tucked her head into his neck, hiding her eyes. She wasn't supposed to want to hear this, but she did, so much.

"Your ribs are my favorite instrument to play, the corset makes you look elegant and smooth, but I love it most when you're naked and soft and pliable. When my fingers have something to press against, to grip when you're riding me."

She moaned thinking about that, seeing him under her, hands against his chest as she moved up and down on his cock.

"Your hips. Oh your hips, so rounded and soft. The way they precede your lovely ass. Sometimes I just want to sink my teeth into it or hold it as I take it you against the wall. Remember that time in the hallway? When we just couldn't wait, my hands were full of you as I pushed inside you."

"It feels like you recall it quite vividly." She arched back and rubbed against his growing erection.

He took the bit of indulgence and rolled his hips against her. "Then there are your thighs. I love when they peek through your skirt. I could get lost in the creamy skin, teasing me as you walk. Your knees and calves and feet they all carry you to me. I can't help but love them."

"You're quite perfect too. I'm quite proud of how well I did finding you." She turned in his arms and embraced him. Her head laid against his chest.

"I'm pretty sure that Shar found me." He wasn't expecting the fist that hit his shoulder lightly and he chuckled at her. "But you wouldn't give up and kept following me around, wouldn't leave me alone. It was the best night of my life. Which is weird since it's also one of the worst."

"I'm sorry about your dad, Richard."

"I know. I still miss him sometimes. I love you." He led her over to the bed. "You should take a nap. You need it after that speech and you are going to need to have a stock pile of rest in a couple of days."

She was feeling tired so she climbed in and let her husband tuck her into bed. She drifted to sleep with him stroking her hair and dreaming about what was going to happen in only a few days.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

3 days later

She'd bathed herself thoroughly and taken the herb fertility supplements that Elinda had sent to her. She knew that Richard was meeting with Zedd over contracts and land agreements that had magical properties and she wasn't sure when he'd be back. Kahlan had dried her hair by the fire and then climbed into bed, nude, to read a book. The nervous energy that surrounded her made it very hard to concentrate on the pages. She read some of the sentences three times. All she could think about was her husband, having him again, the way he felt inside her. A shiver ran up her spine and wetness pooled between her legs. She'd be ready for him when he arrived.

It felt like many hours had passed when she heard the door click open and saw Richard walk in and carefully close it behind him. She smiled at his consideration that she might be asleep. When he turned to look at her he smiled.

"You're awake?"

"I've been waiting for you."

"If I'd have known that, I could have dismissed Zedd much earlier." He started stripping as he walked over to the bed to join her.

Kahlan let the sheet that was tucked under her arms, covering her breasts, fall free, exposing herself to him.

"If I knew you were waiting naked I'd have gotten everything done a lot faster… Does this mean we can…" He tried to calm his excitement in case she was still on her moon flow, but he felt the twitching at his groin. His hands were quickly unlacing his pants now. He could feel himself responding to just the possibility that they could make love again.

"Yes." It was all so simple to her. The one word was delivered with so much hope and so much passion that she didn't know if he'd make it to bed without hurting himself; he was yanking his clothes off so quickly. She pushed all the covers down kicking them to the base of the bed.

Richard was finally nude and he leapt onto the bed and lowered his body over hers. He lined them up and settled between her legs.

"I've missed this so much. All this skin contact, its electric feeling."

"Richard. I want you inside me. I want us to make another baby." Kahlan pulled his head down and took his mouth with hers.

He kissed her hard, angling his mouth and plunging his tongue between her lips. Her legs wrapped around his waist and pulled him closer, his cock settling between her moist folds. His hips rolled, rubbing his erection against her clit as it slipped along her. The wet heat of her sex felt like coming home and he was hoping that he could last long enough to make this good for her too. He'd gone so long without her that his body already felt like it could explode any second.

Kahlan's hands caressed his shoulders; the muscles under her fingers were tense and tight, and she knew he was struggling to control his desire. If he came quickly, she needed the seed inside her. She reached one hand between them and grasped him. He was covered in her juices and hard to hold onto. When he pulled up from her body, she expertly changed her angle and his so when he pressed back down to her he slipped inside.

Her tunnel was tight from the weeks of being unused but the amount of moisture made him slide in fairly easily. In only a few strokes he was buried deeply inside her and Kahlan let out a moan. Even if she didn't reach completion with him, this connection that they shared when they were one, it was enough to make her happy.

He broke the kiss and changed the angle of his thrusting. The way she'd placed him inside her had caught him off guard and now he was teetering on the edge of climax. The way he was pounding into her over and over was driving him mad with desire to let himself come. His need to see her reach her pleasure was all that held his body in check.

"Are you…" He could barely speak as the concentration he needed to hold himself back was too great.

"I'm not close." Her voice held no disappointment in it. "Come, Richard, I'm fine."

"Not…" He breathed heavily, struggling to find words. ""Without you. Elinda said..." His panting increased as he huffed out the final words. "You have to come too..."

One of her hands cupped his cheek while the other made room between them searching out her small nub.

He felt the movement of her finger and it made him more desperate to let go. He sped up his rhythm and heard her gasp in delight. Her muscles began fluttering around him and he prayed to the spirits for the will to hold on a little bit longer.

"Richard." She gasped his name as her fingertips caressed his cheek. "Let go. I'll follow you over."

His thrust was hard and deep and she knew that was exactly what she needed. Her magic surged to the surface as she felt him filling her with his seed, implanting it directly against the opening to her womb. She moaned as she let her orgasm flow through her body in the wake of her power.

Richard felt immense pleasure along with relief. Her body was squeezing him for every last drop. He knew when he felt her magic soak his body uselessly that he'd succeeded in holding off, just barely. He was sure that he wouldn't be successful; he was so overcome with desire just being able to be with her again.

He collapsed on top of her, unable to hold himself up on limbs that were shaking from the violence of his orgasm. Her hands stroked his back and her thighs still gripped him tightly to her, even if he could find the strength to move, he knew she'd have none of it. She often told him how much she loved holding him afterwards. She said it was the only time he was so vulnerable that he needed her protection. He stayed mostly for her, but he also loved the feel of her holding his weight and how she was pressed deeper into the mattress, their bodies still one and everything smashed together by his weight.

When he tried to roll away, after his breathing had slowed and his heart rate was normal, she didn't let him.

"Stay, just a little longer?"

He kissed her in agreement then, as if he could deny her anything. He was still inside her, but completely soft now and he knew she didn't want to lose him yet. The longer he stayed inside her, the longer the seed was held in. He understood and let her have whatever time she needed. While he waited his lips danced over her neck and ear. He kissed everything within reach, anything he could get to without disturbing their lower halves.

"Ready?" He asked her before moving, not wanting to break the connection without her consent. He knew she needed this after everything that had happened out of her control. He let her control this.

She nodded and released her hold on him. She knew she was being silly. She was sure they'd be engaging in this activity many times over the next month in hopes of creating a child again. This first reunion, the first chance to start again, had healed her soul more than she could have thought possible and letting him go seemed like an end to the beginning. She wanted to hold on to the start of it for as long as she could. She was so glad he seemed to understand. He always gave her everything she needed.

As he rolled off her, she followed him, settling her body against his side. He hugged her to him and pulled the blankets over them.

"We're going to be alright, Kahlan. No matter what the council says, no matter how many children we have or don't have, we'll have each other and that, for me, is enough." He kissed her forehead and settled in to sleep.

"You're more than I deserve, Richard."

"You deserve so much more than me, but I'll be damned if I let you have it now."

She kissed his chest and snuggled into him deeper.

"I don't want it. I only want you."

Then they slept.

bEpilogue/b

The cry from the end of the bed made his heart soar and his face hurt already from smiling. His wife was cradled against him, her brow sweaty and red from exertion. Her labor hadn't been easy, but it had been smooth. Nothing had gone wrong but it had gone on for hours. She was exhausted but her expression only showed joy.

Richard wiped her forehead with the cool towel that he grabbed from the basin on the table by their bed as both of them waited for Elinda to bring them their daughter.

"I think she's got my eyes. I don't know how you pulled that off." Elinda chuckled as she walked over to them with a bundle of newborn in her withered arms. She stopped at the side of the bed and handed Kahlan her little girl. "She's healthy as a horse and has quite the set of lungs. I'm sure she'll be demanding all sorts of nonsensical things from her father in no time."

"I'm sure he won't bat an eye about killing a thousand men to give her what she wants as well." Kahlan smiled at her husband. She saw the look on his face as he watched her hold their baby and knew that she was right. The little child had him completely confessed already.

"She looks like you." He kissed Kahlan's temple and reached out to stroke the soft hair on the baby's head. "What do you want to name her?"

"Elinda is a wonderful, strong name." The witch doctor suggested from over where she was cleaning up her supplies, giving the new family some time to themselves.

"I was thinking Eirian." She looked up at him searching for his approval. "It means 'splendid' in the old language."

"She is definitely that. It also pays enough homage to Elinda that she should be quite happy that the heir of D'hara and the Midlands bear her that much recognition." He glanced over at the old woman and she gave him a wink, which made him laugh.

He settled his arms around his small family and watched as Kahlan coaxed the baby to drink from her. He was going to love fatherhood almost as much as being a husband.

He'll remember this day until he died and he hoped for many more just like it in the future. Kahlan looked at him in delight when Eirian began suckling and he smiled proudly back. So began another journey that the two of them embarked on together. He just hoped parenthood was a little less dangerous then killing Darken Rahl or finding the Stone of Tears. Somehow, he was wary that it wouldn't be the case. But at least he'd have Kahlan to smile with about it all.

He'd always have her.

The End


End file.
